Attention To Detail
by moroe-creek
Summary: Blaise finds himself both shocked and amused when he learns that he really should pay better attention.


Attention to Detail by Moroe Creek

Beta: Mamacita

Summary: Blaise finds himself both shocked and amused when he learns that he really should pay better attention.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters from the Harry Potter universe. Nor do I make any profit from it. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling, and this is purely for entertainment.

A/N: What I said I'd never do I went and did, Het. *shrugs* Anyway, this was written a while back for my betas birthday, SamerA Jay. I never got around to posting this until now. I hope that any and all mistakes aren't too annoying, so sorry for anything that I looked over!

The school was silent as Blaise walked down empty corridors. He didn't bother trying to conceal himself in the shadows like some prowling first year, but strode with sure and even steps towards his destination. It was only eleven at night, not so late that he couldn't get away with saying that he'd simply lost track of time and was heading back towards the dungeons. After all, taking on the responsibility of accepting an invitation for a secret rendezvous with Pansy Parkinson of all people, meant only that it was in his best interest to plan ahead.

To be seen with a promiscuous individual like Pansy by any of his fellow house mates would only mean that stories of such meetings would eventually reach back to his parents. Purebloods liked to pretend that they kept a strict code of conduct amongst each other, and any loose behavior discovered between two purebloods only meant a quick and painful arrangement of marriage. While Blaise was decidedly satisfied with all that which Pansy could offer in the ways of sexual delights, she was hardly anything worth looking at and was about as dumb as a post. Not at all a prize catch when it came to marriage.

Apart from Pansy's flaws that made her unworthy for such a serious step, Blaise would never accept a union of marriage with her or any other person anytime soon. His duty or not, he would live a pleasant existence with as many affairs as he could have for the time being. Marriage could wait until he'd had his fun.

As it was at the moment, a secret fumble in the library was high on his list and at the front of his mind. Precaution was a way of life for a Slytherin, so he had decided to take the long way towards the library, the path he was now taking leading both in the direction of his true destination and towards the dungeons so as to make good use of his alibi should he need it.

He met no one as he soon reached the library doors, not a single Prefect had he stumbled across, or even Filch. Slipping inside, Blaise wondered as to why Pansy would choose the library of all places. He hadn't even thought that the girl knew of its existence.

Giving a careful look around for Madame Pince, Blaise walked towards the farthest area of the library, the restricted section, to a spot where nothing but shadows and darkness seemed to dwell. The way he saw it he didn't need permission to be in the restricted section if he had no intention of going through the books. There was much more to be said of such a secluded area, and others around the school knew it as well, though the astronomy tower was the preferred meeting spot to most everyone else. But this - with its eerie silence and darkness all around, with plenty of shelves to push someone up against - this was perfect. Blaise had yet to use the place for the purpose he intended now, but he hoped it would leave him with a good enough experience to return in the future for such things.

Madame Pince closed the library early on weekends, usually at around ten, while during the week she had to endure the students for an extra hour. With today being Saturday, understandably being the librarian's favorite day, Sunday only being too close to Monday, Blaise was sure to not be bothered with Pansy.

All of the lights were out and so Blaise soon gave in and lit his wand in order to not stumble against anything and alert the librarian of an intruder. Holding the weakly lit wand in front of him, Blaise slowly came up behind a lone figure bent over what looked like a book, a lit wand in the person's hand as well.

Blaise stopped and stared for a moment, one brow arched in only slightly interested surprise at finding Pansy Parkinson, Slytherins very own illiterate member, reading a book. Maybe it was on sex and with a few illustrations. That would certainly motivate Pansy enough to stand cracking one open on her own time.

Deciding to skip the first stage in getting down the girls pants, Blaise put his wand away and walked over to the stooped figure that still had not been alerted of his presence. Pansy's idea of playful banter in which she would unnecessarily bat her eyelashes in what she thought was a flirtatious manner, was worth skipping. The girl had not yet realized that there really was no other reason why a bloke would bother going near her if not to get lucky. It was too much of their time wasted to even bother with a greeting, really.

His steps were as quiet as he could make them, but the little bit of noise he did make was enough to announce himself to the girl that was only a few feet away from him now. The sound of a wand being dropped in surprise prepared him for when the girl stood up quickly. Blaise stepped up right behind her and placed his arms around her waist as her still lit wand rolled away towards one of the stacks farther away from them, sending them both into sudden darkness. Placing his lips to the stiff girls ear while his right hand shot up to cover her mouth for precautions sake, he spoke in a low voice.

"You really shouldn't make a sound. Wouldn't want Pince coming out here, now would we?"

A muffled sound came from the girl's lips, but Blaise was in no mood to chat. Hearing what Pansy ever had to say was just a waste of time. Pulling his hand away from the mouth he was covering, Blaise didn't give the girl any time to say a word as he pulled her flush against him and aimed for her lips in the darkness. Hitting the right mark, and with thoughts of the quickest way to get off in his head, Blaise steered the girl towards a corner where there was a perfectly good wall to shove her against, rather than a bookcase where he'd have to worry about knocking down books.

Successfully finding a comfortable position for them both, Blaise wasted no time in putting his hands to work. His roaming fingers began to search for Pansy's familiar places, one hand sliding down her side and lower still to lift the hem of her skirt, while the other slid up to cup around a soft breast over her top.

Normally Blaise wouldn't have continued a kiss for as long as the one he shared with Pansy now, but the mood felt different enough to allow it. There was a sort of enhanced passion to the way he was kissing the girl, something that could easily lead her to have unwelcomed thoughts of romance and deeper meaning if he wasn't careful. This was not what he had been aiming for and he knew it was a danger he'd be better off to step back from. He just couldn't deny the pleasure and thrill it gave him to lose himself in something as simple as a kiss though. He supposed it was just a rare moment he was having.

When the hand he had used to cup Pansy through her shirt had first started to fondle, there was a slightly urgent manner in the way that Pansy began to push back. It wasn't the usual eagerness which the girl used to get closer to get things going a little faster. The urgency here was, if Blaise was not mistaken, an unwillingness to be there, pinned against a wall. The thought of the girl resisting him was quite a turn on, one that Blaise had never taken the time to consider before now. He had to admit that he found he rather liked it. It was certainly a little late for Pansy to act the frightened virgin, what with the reputation she'd built for herself being an ever present label that was practically plastered onto her forehead for all of Slytherin to see. Yet even that did nothing to shatter the illusion she was painting now for Blaise with the way that she struggled as best as she could in his strong grip. Or with the little sounds of protest she barely had a chance to make whenever he pulled away only far enough to just take in a much needed gulp of breath before moving back in. It was certainly a different game. It was also sexy as hell and Blaise was ready to play.

His impatience grew as his hands continued to find cloth getting in the way of feeling skin. The skirt wasn't too much of a problem, as he still could feel what was underneath. Only problem there was that it kept sliding back down whenever she straightened her leg. He finally had to hike her leg up to wrap around his waist as he leaned forward and pressed closer into her body so that she had no choice but to stay that way if she didn't want to stand in an uncomfortable position. Now he could grope at her backside much easier with her skirt riding high up her exposed thigh.

He pushed harder against her as he felt the heat that came from between her legs drawing him in. Achingly hard as he was and any moment now he would have to pull away long enough to yank off her pants, but that could wait a while longer. He was enjoying himself far too much.

With the issue of the skirt taken care of for the time being, Blaise thought it best to do something about the damn shirt that kept him from feeling more flesh. Deciding that Pansy would forgive him later for what he planned to do, Blaise unceremoniously yanked the front of Pansy's shirt apart, sending buttons flying and landing in between them and all around their feet.

Three unfortunate things he regretted happened in the next moments. The first was that he had to pull away from the rough kiss he had been enjoying so much to take another breath. The second regret was the lack of light to see the lovely picture of an ample bosom cupped and covered with silky lace before plunging in to have a taste. The third unfortunate regret came when he placed one hand on a cupped breast and his other he had chosen to shove into Pansy's straight and silky hair. The regret there was of course that he had not once taken the time to notice the bushy, curly hair that framed the girl's face, and which most likely had made plenty of contact with his own face during those moments he had his lips plastered to hers. The unfamiliar hair put a stop to things quickly.

While the seconds grew longer as his confusion made him pause to think, nothing could be heard but both of their labored struggles to breathe. The air that filled his lungs was cold and harsh in his throat, no doubt the same for the girl and was what probably kept her from speaking in that moment. That was something to consider, he knew. He hadn't actually heard Pansy speak once, had he, which was odd. No matter how hot and heavy things got, Pansy always made sure to make a guy remember just who they were with whenever she spoke in her shrill and commanding voice. Odd, Blaise thought once more.

The heavy rise and fall of the girl's chest made him aware that he was still holding onto a very soft and decidedly smaller breast than Pansy's were. He gave it an experimental squeeze, hearing a gasp come from the girl when he did. That's when he admitted completely to himself that the girl he was with probably wasn't Pansy at all. It was also when he took the time to notice that his own breathing was now under control, which could only mean –

Quickly pulling both hands away and shoving one inside his pocket, he pulled out and lit his wand in time to see a livid and flushed Granger right before her fist connected with his face. He stumbled backwards with the force of the punch and he immediately lost his balance and landed hard on the ground. There was enough shock after what he had just done with Granger that at the moment there wasn't as much pain as he knew would come later.

Shifting uncomfortably, trying his best to ignore the tightness in his pants, he watched as the girl bent to pluck the lit wand from his loose grasp and stalk over to where she had been when this had all started. She searched for her wand and found it quickly enough a little farther down the back row they were in. Her wand was still weakly lit from earlier and with both wands in her hand, the light was a blinding beam in Blaise's eyes when she turned back to him. Shielding his face for a moment he wondered what curse she'd throw at him. He also idly wondered if he should point out the fact that he was unarmed and ask that it should at least be a fair fight.

When the light was moved away from his face, Blaise blinked to clear the spots in his eyes. Looking over at Granger, he watched as she stared down at his wand in her hand, probably debating on whether or not to give it back to him just yet. Giving him a brief glance in which she scanned his rumpled clothes, she put out the light of his wand before pocketing it in her skirt. Blaise wasn't too worried about that, what with Granger being a Prefect who wouldn't dare to inflict any serious injury to him.

Looking at the girl now, Blaise had to admit that Granger wasn't as bad on the eyes as he once thought. Especially not with her shirt still undone and with her regretfully still covered breasts peeking over her brazier. There in front of him was that picture he had wanted to see in the light just moments ago. Yes the girl wasn't as well endowed as Pansy, but she didn't fall far behind with the creamy soft skin and slender hips, Pansy's hips being slightly wider. Another detail he had failed to notice before.

"Blaise Zabini," Granger finally spat, finding her voice amidst her anger. "What the _hell_ did you think you were doing?"

Blaise couldn't help but notice that the Gryffindor was being careful to be quiet even in her rage and she seemed to also be holding herself back from getting any closer to him, though he could visibly see that she would love nothing more than to throttle him. He still had his eyes on her exposed flesh and didn't quite answer when he should have.

Granger, obviously being quicker to catch simple details, unlike him, immediately noticed where his eyes rested. She blushed a deeper shade of red as she made a choked noise and spun around quickly, a hand holding the edges of her button-less shirt shut together. A quick and muttered spell later almost had her top as good as new, save for the wrinkles. Those she tried to smooth out as best she could with the flat of her hands, but it was to no effect. Sighing impatiently at herself, no doubt remembering that Blaise was still right behind her, Granger turned back with a glare on her face that could rival Snapes any day.

Even though it wasn't exactly the right moment to be thinking with his downstairs brain, Blaise couldn't help but think that the girl looked even better as angry and as disheveled as she was now. Her hair was even more of a mess than it normally was, but knowing exactly how it became as tangled and as messy just made Blaise appreciate it more than he probably should. It was curly and soft, thick and voluminous. There was a light sheen of perspiration on her skin that made the locks around her face stick together and cling to her.

Her eyes were searing through him as best as they could, hopefully trying to incinerate him on the spot with their intensity. But the extreme dislike he saw there only seemed to fan the flame of his arousal. He really had no idea before now that he could feel this way just from practically forcing himself on a girl that probably wanted nothing to do with him. Or maybe it was just Granger herself. She really was looking angrier by the second.

She startled him slightly when she suddenly strode forward, aiming her wand at his face.

"Are you planning on answering me, or shall I force it out of you?"

He considered her second choice for the briefest of moments, wondering exactly what she would do to get him to talk. Another look at her stony features had him deciding that it would most likely be best if he didn't find out.

"Am I allowed to stand up first?" he ventured to ask calmly.

"_No_," she snarled at him.

He nodded and looked away. There would be no harm in telling her the truth, though he really didn't think that an explanation was really needed. He turned to look up at her again.

"I believe that my actions were clear enough. I came here to do what I just did, though I will admit that I did not foresee such a turn of events when I made my plan."

"Who were you meeting here? I know that it certainly wasn't me."

A smirk formed on his face just then. If he went ahead and said that his intended target was indeed Granger, there was no telling what kind of reaction she could have. Being a Gryffindor could only mean that being felt up on purpose and against her will was not what a moral little lion would call a good day. She would want to exert some justifying revenge. But being Granger could only mean that having a Slytherin molest her was something that should be punished by means of going to a high authoritative figure to doll out a swift sentence, possibly consisting of an immediate expulsion.

"I was here to meet a girl." Evasive action wasn't going to work with Granger, but he really didn't feel like letting anyone know that he was one of the many that was on Pansy's to-do list, already checked off more than once.

As the girl above him fumed a little more with his lack of information, Blaise thought about the words he had just spoken and took a look around. His eyes landed on the open book behind Granger. There was a neat little stack of about five more books sitting right next to it. What he assumed was Grangers cloak was balled up and was slightly draping over the pile of books. Narrowing his eyes in thought, Blaise was learning to suddenly pay close attention to the details.

He stared up at the girl for a while and read something on her face that confirmed his suspicions. Granger was right in front of him, almost blocking his view of what she had been doing before. She was trying to hide it from him.

Feeling a generous amount of confidence wash over him, more so than what he normally had, Blaise stood without asking for permission this time. At his first move to stand, Granger gave herself away even further by stepping back towards the books. He wasn't stupid enough to think that she was actually frightened of him, her bravery levels obviously having been high enough to have her sorted into the house she was in.

"What are you doing now?" she asked suspiciously.

He chuckled at her question. She inched a little further back.

"It's cold down there, you know. Besides, I think I've had enough excitement for one night, if not the kind I was exactly hoping for."

"Don't you take that attitude with me, Zabini. You have some explaining to do and I also believe that you owe me an apology for what you did to me."

His mood lightening as every second passed, Blaise felt like teasing her a little to see how far he could go.

"If I apologize," he began, ignoring her first demand, "Would you accept it and all would be forgiven that easily?"

She scowled at him but didn't answer. On the one hand, asking for an apology meant that she would have to accept it. But on the other hand, accepting such an apology would leave her feeling shortchanged of a justice well served.

Straightening up to her full height, her chin held high in an attempt at superiority, she brought down her tightly grasped wand to her side.

"You're right. No, all would not be forgiven with a simple apology from you. I believe this is a matter that ought to be taken up with the Headmaster."

Her words were well delivered with the smug look on her face that accompanied them, but Blaise knew a bluff when he heard one. She wouldn't and couldn't take this one of the Professor's, let alone the Headmaster. There would be the matter of why she was sneaking around the library in the first place to explain. He was more than a little curious to know her reason for it as well, but he could easily live without knowing. Besides, Granger was a part of the infamous, mystery solving trio. He'd heard enough of her part as the researching sidekick to put two and two together. Obviously there was another puzzle to figure out and Granger was more than likely here to help Potter out of some evil fate that would inevitably lead to the destruction of their world. Or some such nonsense like that. Whatever it was, Blaise didn't care. All he was interested in was saving his own neck, and if the only way to do that was by turning the tables on Granger, then so be it.

Taking a step closer to her while being fully aware of the fact that the girl was prepared to fire when ready, Blaise looked Granger straight in the eye.

"Let me ask you something, Miss Granger," he began. "What would a Prefect such as yourself be doing in the school library after hours, sneaking a peek at a bunch of books?"

She didn't flinch or shift around nervously while searching for an answer to give that wasn't the truth. Instead she stared him down easily and spoke with an unwavering and even tone that was truly almost convincing.

"As a Prefect I have every right to be here. You on the other hand have no excuse."

"That may be true, but I honestly doubt that putting the effort into sneaking around behind Pince's back to take a gander at her books, is hardly what one would call innocent behavior."

"I am _not_ sneaking," she said angrily with only the slightest hint of hesitance creeping into her voice.

He had her now.

"Oh, really? Then shall I go in search of Madame Pince to verify it with her? She is a member of the faculty and she does have the power to go ahead and deal with me, as well as back up your excuse I'm sure."

A look of disgust settled on Granger's face as she spoke her next words.

"You really would rat yourself out in order to get me into trouble, wouldn't you?"

"What can I say? It's far too boring serving detention alone."

"Detention? You honestly believe that you would only receive a simple detention for almost raping a student?"

"Correction, Granger, I was only fulfilling the obligation and duty I took on when I accepted the invitation to meet with someone here. I am a teenage boy with hormones. I was simply acting as one usually does in a situation like that. I stopped when I realized who you were, did I not? And I've yet to make another move on you. It was a simple case of mistaken identity." He grinned at her. "So what say you, Granger? Will this misunderstanding of mine qualify for more than a mere detention?"

"I suppose you think that I will be the one receiving the more severe punishment, do you?"

"Of course not, Granger. You were only looking at books, and we all know how dedicated you are to your studies. Why, you were just in the mood to broaden your mind a little bit more. Nothing wrong with that, is there?"

There. She was stuck and had nothing to pull herself out with from this hole she had put herself in. His message was clear enough. She could either make the most of his offer to keep silent or not. An angry and sort of resigned look settled over her features, and she was just about to speak when there came the sound of a door opening on the opposite side of the library. Immediately alert, Blaise crept quietly towards where the row they were in ended and looked around the isle that led out of the restricted section. He was hidden in the shadows and Granger was far enough in a corner that her lit wand gave off no light that would be seen from beyond their row.

To no surprise on his part, Blaise watched as Madame Pince the librarian stood framed in the door way that led off to her quarters, a beam of light from behind her casting her long shadow across the floor. Her night cap and down were a particularly violent shade of yellow that offended the eye, even from where Blaise watched. The woman stood as still as stone, a gas lantern in one hand. She stayed that way for a long while and Blaise soon realized that she was simply listening for any noise. She made no move to walk farther into the library, and after a while longer she finally began to turn to leave.

It made sense that the old bat would make surprise pop-ins to check on the library. She probably did it at random hours throughout the night.

As he began to relax and wait for Pince's shuffling, slipper covered feet to carry her back past her door, Blaise heard a clinking sound coming from behind him. His eyes widened in horror as Pince's progress stopped completely and she had spun around fast considering her age. Blaise also turned around to see the horror struck face of Granger as the girl caught and held the swinging metal clasp of her bag he hadn't noticed before. She had gathered up all of the books she'd had on the floor and had apparently been thinking to stuff them in her bag the moment after Pince had shown up.

The sound of soft steps could be heard coming from Pince's direction and Blaise turned to watch. He could see the woman making her way slowly down the library, face set and ready for when she discovered any student trespassing after hours. The woman was as bad as Filch at times.

It was then that Blaise felt Granger sidle up close behind him. A thought came to mind as the girl tried to take a look around him without dropping any of her books. He turned to face her and quickly placed a hand over her mouth while yanking her forward by the arm. Thankful that she'd had the good sense to put out her light in her panic, Blaise did his best to steady the stack of books she held between them by pressing as close as he could. He could barely make out the girl's wide eyes in the darkness, so he hoped she could see his better and read the message he was trying to convey. When he felt that she had taken the hint to be quiet, he removed his hand from her mouth. Continuing to hold onto the girl's arm to keep her in place, Blaise made sure to keep eye contact with Granger as he lowered his free hand to her skirt. Immediately she tried to pull back, but the warning look he gave her kept her from doing it again.

While it would have been much more pleasant to pad down Granger's skirt in a different situation, Blaise was hardly going to complain about doing it even now. He did remember to keep his touch brief and to the point as best as he could, only allowing himself the slightest indulgence when he smoothly slid his hand into her pocket and found what he wanted.

His wand now in hand, Blaise pulled back quietly and carefully from the girl, looking to Pince again, who had already walked down halfway the library and was clearly heading towards their direction.

Taking aim with his wand at the flame in the lamp that the woman held, Blaise muttered a quick spell that he'd picked up in which a quick and controlled burst of air would shoot out at his target. It worked well to penetrate through walls and glass as well, which was what pleased him when he hit his mark and Pince's light was successfully blown out. The librarian stopped in her tracks, looking down at her lamp. When she didn't produce a wand to relight it, just as Blaise had hoped she wouldn't, the woman began to look back at the door way she had come in through, debating whether or not to go back now. When her hesitation continued, Blaise grew impatient and sent another burst of air her way. She shivered and looked around for where the source of air had come from but saw nothing. The scowl on her face grew deeper then, bus she was already turning around and heading back. Most likely she was thinking that it had just been a school ghost wandering around, possibly even Peeves, who no one wished to deal with.

Blaise gave a sigh of relief. While he had no problem joking around with Granger about getting caught, he would rather that not happen if he could avoid it. If anyone from his house were to find out about what he'd been up to with a Gryffindor, not to mention a mudblood, he'd have more problems than he would care to have. It didn't matter that to him it made little difference where and with whom he got his jollies with. The Slytherins would never really see it that way. Even Pansy of all people kept to her own kind.

As the door finally swung shut behind the librarian, Blaise turned back to Granger, who was already lighting her wand again the moment she'd heard the door shut.

"So, Granger, I suspect I already know the answer to my question, but I think I'll ask it just the same. Will you be turning us in anytime soon?"

The girl stared hard at him for a moment before she bent down to a crouch and set her heavy books on the ground. Pulling her bag around, which she had slung over her shoulder, she pulled it open and began loading the books in carefully. Blaise caught a glimpse of her cloak at the bottom of the bag and figured that she had only had time to put that away before Madame Pince had started sniffing them out.

Blaise waited patiently while he watched her fiddle first with the clasp, then with the strap as she rose and placed the bag back on her shoulder. Knowing that she was mulling over the facts and weighing her options, he reframed from interrupting her thinking. Instead he took the time to take in a few more of the girl's details while he waited.

Pansy was short, while Granger was of average height. That should really have been one of his first clues, as he hadn't had to stoop as much as he normally did with the other girl. Granger was also quieter than Pansy ever was. The Gryffindor certainly could raise her voice, but she seemed to only do so when it was most needed, unlike his Slytherin companion. The last detail that stood out to him came when he noticed that the blush from before had come back to Grangers face. When Pince had shown up she had turned as white as a ghost at the prospect of being caught. But now that the immediate danger was over and she could clearly remember why it was that her evening of secret research had turned into such a disaster, she was most likely finding it hard to ignore what he'd done.

None of the girls that Blaise had ever been with had an ounce of innocence left to them. They didn't blush with a single look from a guy, and Granger was truly unique if he could get her to have an embarrassed reaction whenever he throws a glance her way in the halls or in class from now on. The idea sounded fun enough that he would remember to put it to the test tomorrow.

When after taking a few minutes to debate things over with herself had passed, Granger finally looked up with a trace of unwillingness in her eyes that she was careful not to voice when she spoke.

" Fine. I won't speak a word of this to anyone, and neither will you. _Any_ of it. Deal?"

She didn't hold out her hand to him to shake on it, which disappointed him somewhat, so Blaise simply nodded, saying "Deal".

Brushing passed him, she threw a warning before heading for the exit.

"Don't wander around anymore tonight and head straight back to your dorm. And don't even think of sneaking back in here again either."

He chuckled quietly as he watched her leave. Of course the Gryffindor had to have the last words, and of course those words had to reflect some of her own authoritative power. After all, she didn't have the option to turn him in as she would have loved to, so she might as well at the very least pretend she was doing her job to a certain extent.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Granger," he murmured to himself.

Guessing that Pansy hadn't shown up because the girl had probably run across someone she hadn't yet worn down, Blaise waited only enough for Granger to have reached the staircase that led to Gryffindor tower before making his own way back to the dungeons. He knew not to wait for Pansy.

Strolling along the deserted halls of the school, both as casually and as carefully as he could, Blaise allowed his mind to go over every detail of the evening once more. Oddly enough, the picture that played over most in his mind was that of Granger putting the books away in her bag to take them with her. Sneaking those out today could only mean that she would have to sneak them back sometime in the following days to come. Her departing words were confirmation enough.

Blaise grinned at all of the fun he would have once he caught Granger red-handed again. Only, he hoped that by then his new intended target would be prepared. He was sure that he could easily wear Granger down next time.

End.


End file.
